1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to communication networks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wireless technology has grown substantially. A conventional wireless communication system may include a mobile node, a base station, a first hop Internet Protocol (IP) router and an Internet Protocol network. The mobile node communicates with the base station, the base station is in communication with the first hop IP router, and the first hop IP router is in communication with a back haul network, such as an IP network.
During operation, the mobile node sends communication to the first hop IP router through the base station. The first hop IP router responds to the communication from the mobile node and allocates resources to provide a quality of service (QoS) and to initiate services at the level of the QoS. Using current standards and conventional techniques there is no mechanism to authenticate the mobile node before allocating resources and initiating services at the level of the QoS. Therefore, a hacker or unauthorized user may gain access to the network and utilize services.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for authenticating a mobile node. There is a need for a method and apparatus for safeguarding a wireless network against hackers and unauthorized users. There is a need for a method and apparatus for providing network security between a mobile node and first hop IP router.